


The fall of a Little

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, The Personas - Freeform, not the real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: Hi this is Ally, bringing you all a new one shot to my one shot collection work of Dream SMP Agere One Shots! <3Before anything, all of this is strictly platonic, full of angst, fluff and cuteness most of all. But, if found wrong by any of the mentioned youtubers in my tags, I will gladly take this down.Enjoy!Pst; Cross Posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183
Kudos: 178





	The fall of a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Ally, bringing you all a new one shot to my one shot collection work of Dream SMP Agere One Shots! <3
> 
> Before anything, all of this is strictly platonic, full of angst, fluff and cuteness most of all. But, if found wrong by any of the mentioned youtubers in my tags, I will gladly take this down.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Pst; Cross Posted on Wattpad.

-“Tommy think hard before making any decisions..”

Technoblade had warned him carefully as he stared at the young traitor infront of him in disappointment and fear, for the first time in his life.

-“I am sorry.. But I'm with Tubbo..” He finally murmured throwing the Axe of Peace at the pink pigling down at his feet. -“I do not want to end up like Dream.. Or you..”

The blonde boy winced as his ex guardian turned his back on him.

-“Perhaps I did not make my self clear at all.. When I meant I would help you out, I did not mean for you to cowardly switch sides!” Technoblade was furious now, his fists and bloody death glare where enough to show that.

-“If I did not, you would of easily switched sides and traded me to Dream either way..” 

Tommy bit at his lower lip, as part of his mind yelled at him that Dream was still his friend and that the green guy was right. He shouldn't have switched sides with the anarchist that killed his own best friend, he should remain with Tubbo and the rest. Dream was right.

Then again why did another side of him begged for him to go hug Techy and apologize to him?

-“Tommy we're done here. Good luck in trying to keep L'Manburg safe for tomorrow.”

Dream had smiled, satisfied with the results.

-

That had been enough for him to know that he'd called yet into another trap of manipulation by his own abuser once again.

Specially now that the nation has been burnt down to the ground, left to ruins and ashes, beyond repair. 

-“I'm sorry Wilby.. I could not keep your unfinished symphony safe..” Tommy stared down from far above before deciding his own demise.

Tommyinnit tried swimming in lava.

By the time he's woken up as gray ghost with blue eyes and blonde hair he'd found himself infront of his only ghost brother by the L'mantree. 

-“Wilby..?” His baby blue eyes widen in wonder and happiness. -“Is it chu..?”

-“Tommy..?” Ghostbur stood there infront of his baby brother amused and heartbroken at the same time. -“Yes, it is me..” He quickly fixed his frown into a small genuine smile, noticing the toddler like sparkleness coming from Tommy's eyes. 

-“Chu waren't upset.. Are  
chu..?” Ghostinnit fiddled with his fingers, while looking highly upset. 

-“Of course not, little one” Ghostbur smiled, ruffling the younger one's hair slightly. -“I'm rather proud of you”

The little soon looked up happily as he jumped up a bit, hugging his older brother.

-“Takies.. I missed chu to..” Tommy smiled as his older brother keep him safe and sound regardless of the war going on around them.


End file.
